The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by COMMA OF THOUGHT
Summary: Do to family problems, Danny Darling just moved into the house that has in her family for years. Danny wants nothing more then to grow up, unlike her great, great Aunt Wendy. But when the boy she thought didn't exsist shows up; What will happen? R&R.
1. Strange

The room was stuck in time

**Hey Y'all! I'm West, I'm 13 (14 in October) and this is my first Peter Pan fanfic. I normally do Twilight fics, but I read a Peter Pan fic and remembered how much I love this story. So I decided to give this a shot. Anyhoo, the story is based on the song The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New. I don't know if I will continue till you tell me. So tell me if you like it and I will update. Reviews help me.**

The room was stuck in time. The walls were apparently the same color they were when they belonged to the first Darlings to live in this house. A maroon curtain-witch was in front of the stain glass window-ran all the way to the floor. And the floor was still the same hard wood, covered by the Oriental rug. Plus I had to admit; I liked the mural of clouds on the ceiling.

It was the Darling nursery. And it was my room.

My full size bed lay on the opposite side of the north wall; in front of the window. We had had all of our furniture delivered from America, and my dresser was pushed in the middle of the room. My dad had sold my book shelves and I see why now. The walls were lined with brown shelves all around that were attached to the walls. They were just waiting to be filled.

I made my way to the boxes I had brought up and set beside my door. I pulled out about 5 books and began filing them. If there was one thing I had a lot of, it was books. After a while I decided to take a break from them and moved on to other objects.

I pulled out a lamp I had had since I was 4. It looked like an aquarium; little fake fish rotated around and lighting up. It was maybe a little babyish, but I always thought it was cool. I put the lamp on my nightstand next to my alarm clock and ihome.

I noticed the walls still had candle lamps. It was just another time freeze to consider.

It took me about 30 minutes to push my dresser next the closet on the east wall, and another 15 minutes to set up the mirror on top. It probably wouldn't have taken that long if I had gotten help from my dad. But we weren't on the best terms right now.

I set up the little make up that I had on the dresser and stuck pictures of my old life in between the frame and the mirror.

The picture of me and Natilie at the Rain Forest Café was my favorite.

_My friends…_

I didn't even want to think about it.

I only had one poster. It was a big picture of the Minutes to Midnight album. I had had it ado graphed by all of Linkin Park on my 13th birthday, and it was one of my most prized positions.

I pulled out my labtop and looked around the room for a place to put it. My gaze landed on the window where there was a perch. Next to the window was a plug witch was newly wired in.

I would plug it in and set it there. I could visualize myself on that window; doing homework, chatting online, writing, reading.

Witch reminded me that I still needed to finish unpacking my books. I continued to stack them on the shelves pausing when I came to my favorites or my printed short stories.

Finally I was getting down to the last three when I came to the end of the last shelf.

And there was a book that I did not belong to me.

It was barley holding together and was covered in a sheet of dust. I blew on it, and wiped down the cover.

_Peter Pan_

_By Wendy Darling_

The book that made the family name famous. My eccentric great, great aunt had written of her imaginary adventures inside her mind, and it sold like hot cakes.

It was a brilliant piece of literature witch had gone on to form plays to Disney cartoons, and even blockbuster hits.

Ah yes. This was the whole reason that I enjoyed writing fanfiction and doing nerdy essay contests.

It used to be one of my favorite stories and Peter Pan was one of my favorite characters.

Now it all seemed so stupid. Peter Pan wanted to stay a kid forever. He wanted to always be a boy and have fun.

To be a kid always meant to always be on a leash; to never be taken seriously.

Peter Pan was an idiot.

I'm 13 and a half, and can't wait to be out of the clutches of my father. I want to fly back to my home in America and go to college. With out his help of course.

So I guess I can understand Peter Pan's character a little bit. I want to run away too.

I sat the book on the shelf and turned around to examine my room. I didn't have much but I had unpacked all my things, and it felt complete.

But as much as I hated to admit it; it felt a little bit surreal. This was the place where Wendy met Peter; where the Lost Boys joined a family.

But this was also reality.

I decided to see if Dad had gotten any food. I hadn't said so much as two words to him today, but I was hungry.

I ran my hands along the dusty banister. It wobbled slightly; confirming my thoughts that if I were to crash into them I would go strait through and fall to my death. This place was so old.

The house had been abandoned after Jane Darling married into the Pattinson family, and my great uncle got it. It was all boys after that and my grandfather was the caretaker of the building sooner or later. When he died my father, Eli Darling, was next in line.

He never took care of it himself; just hired people to come by and check up and clean.

You see, after my grandfather died, Dad really got into his music more then he ever had.

He and his band moved to the U.S. to see if they could make it big.

He was playing at bar in Hilltop Texas one night when he was hit with the Cupid arrow.

The beautiful young lady swaying to his voice and guitar had caught his eye. She had long golden hair, just like me. Her eyes were an entrancing strange blue/aqua color, also like mine. But I didn't consider mine entrancing. Her tanned Texas skin had him stating at her as if she was glowing.

My dad had stopped playing completely, just to stare at her.

And she stared back, thinking he was just as glorious. He had all the Darling features; which I had only inherited a few.

His dark hair curled slightly in that long 70's sort of way. His light blue eyes popped against his pail skin which stretched over his strong Darling chin.

I had the chin, and it gave me away as a Darling. It was the only thing that helped you realize that my father and I were related. I had the chin and that infamous kiss in the right hand corner of my mouth. But I just considered it a twitch of my lip.

They stared into each other's eyes, and it was love at first sight.

But this was also reality.

Love on my father's part was lust on my mothers. So after the one night stand, she was gone.

My dad was depressed and ended up writing a hit song about her; as if she deserved it. A band called Honeybrowne found his lyrics and that is how the song, _Texas Angel_, was born.

And so he found his career. Not a rockstar, but a lyricist. He also had Wendy Darling's knack for writing, witch he passed on to me. Yet even with all his sucess he still had his dreams in a box, and he sometimes couldn't put them away. And he didn't put away the girl who stole his heart all in one night, Melanie Bower.

Melanie had been throwing up every morning since the one night stand with my father. So when she bought the pregnancy test and it turned out positive, she didn't know what to do.

She was only 18 years old when she got pregnant and first considered getting rid of me. She made the wrong move by going to her parents for advice. Before they kicked her out they told her she would go to hell if she got rid of me.

She was considering adoption, when she remembered something.

The man with the beautiful English accent just happened to be my father.

My mom found my dad and he of course said that he would take care of her. He was thrilled knowing that she was back, but terrified because he was going to be a young father.

And I was what they got in the end, a little baby girl. Danny Darling.

I'm pretty sure that as soon as I was born my mom planned to ditch me with him, but there was a change in plans. My mom had done drugs prier to having me. So I was born small (still am) and sick, and I guess my mom grew a heart and loved me.

Over the time I was being nursed to health my dad married my mom.

When I was health they decided to live together and unhappily for me.

They fought constantly which didn't go unnoticed by me. My dad loved her and she didn't love him and that was a problem. By the time I was 8 years old I was wishing they would just get a divorce, and I could alternate living with them.

My mom got back into drugs when I was 11 and I knew it was only a matter of time when I would have one parent.

It was a relief when my mom decided I wasn't important enough, and left.

I can't say I was upset about my mom leaving. Just a little sad that she left me, and didn't even say goodbye. She never really took care of me but she was always there.

It was only 3 months ago when she took off. The first month, my dad went looking for her. The second month he gave up and got depressed. And the third month he decided he couldn't be in places that she had walked.

So he decided it was time to head back home, and ripped me from my friends and my life back in Texas. That's why we weren't really on speaking terms, which was kind of upsetting.

My dad was not in the kitchen when I got there, and neither was the food. I decided to eat the most unsanitary delicious treat. I opened the pantry and saw some of the food that didn't need to be refrigerated in a box.

I found the peanut butter and popped the top. I found some sugar and sprinkled some in the peanut butter. I would have a stomach ache later, but whatever.

I stuck a spoon in the jar and made my way back to my room. I didn't want to see the rest of the house just yet; I was still pissed and seeing the house would make this situation all the more real.

My room was just as I left it. I went to the dresser to set down my peanut butter when I noticed something in the mirror. I was eating Peter Pan peanut butter. I don't know why but this just seemed funny to me. And I laughed for the first time in 3 months.

It shocked me to say the least. I hadn't made one noise today for one, and I nothing funny had happened in my life lately.

I stopped immediately and starred at the smile that was slowly wearing away. Then it was gone; My Darling jaw was tight and my kiss lips were in a line. I sighed at my hair and picked up my brush.

I hadn't looked good for the past three months. I hadn't been sleeping well which made me look tired, and if I looked tired I looked grumpy.

Plus I had even gotten a little skinnier, which can't be good. I am already naturally under wait. Most of my friends were at least close or over 100 lbs. I was 75 lbs, and I was trying to get fatter in a healthy way. Peanut butter and sugar didn't go into that category, but I didn't care.

I was also short. Most of my friends were at least close or over 5ft, were as I was 4'7. I wish I would just grow.

The only thing I was remotely happy with was my chest. I had gone from having the chest of a little boy to a full A cup, edging on B. I was dorokly enough, ecstatic.

Which reminded me, I pulled the measuring tape-which I had already unpacked- out of the jewelry box that sat on my dresser. I pulled it around my chest, turning to my side.

I don't know if I had been quiet to long or if I was going crazy, but I know that I heard it. The sound of the tiniest giggle illuminated in my ears. I shot in the direction which I heard it come from, dropping the measuring tape falling to the floor. My heart rate was sky rocketing as I stared at the window.

I was going crazy. Take deep breaths Danny.

I ran to my carry on bag that I had set on the bed and pulled out my ipod. Music would help. I put it on my ihome and Music for a Nurse by Oceansize came on.

I lie on my bed and let the single cords of the guitar and the light taping of the drums fill my head.

**XXXX**

This was a strange dream.

I was in my room; my new one- the Darling nursery.

It was dark, except for the glow of my computer. A song played softly in the background but I was too tiered to name it. I turned to the glow of the computer.

There in the light of the screen, was a beautiful face. He looked to be about my age with messy sandy brown hair. His was tan and slightly freckled. I could see his ice blue eyes even perfectly in the darkness. He was wearing what seemed to be leaves, and they didn't cover his upper half well; I could see the beginnings of toned muscles. This is the part where I should be freaked out but I wasn't

I moved slightly and his head shot up.

Our eyes locked for a moment and then he fled out the window.

_The Window!_

I sprinted from my bed and went to the window. There was nothing.

This is the weirdest dream.

I went back to the bed and wondered when I would wake up.

**I'm getting hungry for some reviews!**


	2. weird

**I'm going to be honest y'all ……..I. AM. PISSED! 5 Reviews! Thank you to the few that reviewed. If I wrote a story on Twilight I would have at least 25 reviews by now. Don't make my Peter Pan writing experience a bad one. I live off of feed back and if I don't get encouragement then I don't continue. I am only writing this 2****nd**** chapter because I want to see if I can get more reviews or faves and what not. This is not the way I wanted to start 8****th**** grade- a dud story. Okay I am through complaining. Thanks to the beautiful people who alerted, or favorited me, or reviewed. WE are COOL. Other people…. Get your crap together.**

**Anyhoo, I am big on visual aid. So if you go to my profile Danny's out fit and everything is on there.-- Now read and review!**

I woke up early to put my long golden hair in two neat braids. Braiding was one thing Mom actually used to do for me. But I could most defiantly survive; I wasn't a helpless baby.

I found out my second day here, that London is colder then Texas; like a lot of places. So I had scraped up all my money that I had been saving, took the city bus (I will never do again) and hit the shops. I didn't have the courage to ask my dad to take me shopping, but I guess he found out that I needed a clothing update; shopping bags were lined outside my door along with a note from dad. This made me feel like a bit of an ass.

I didn't really think of what the style here was; I would have to hope that my own style worked.

The top of my braided hair was covered by a black and gray plaid raider cap. I chose a black Roxy tee with a strange design on the front. Over that I wore a black and white Fox hoodie. I then wore gray skinny jeans which were held up by a black stud belt; only I would need a belt for skinny jeans. My feet were covered by gray converse.

And last but not least; my Sponge Bob shoe laces on one foot, and Patrick on the other…. Did people in London like Sponge Bob? Did they even have Sponge Bob? Why was I wearing Sponge Bob in the first place? I was almost 14 for chocolates' sake! Who says 'chocolate's sake'?

I could feel my shoulders knotting with stress.

Suddenly my phone alarm vibrated. It was time to go to hell. I grabbed my bag.

I sighed and worked up the nerve to get through this drive. A school bus didn't run through here and the city bus would take to long. I was trapped.

"Dad!" my voice sounded horse from not talking for so long; it would probably be that way for a while. "We gotta go!"

OH. MY. GOD. What did people in London think of Texas accents!?

I should have thought this all over sooner.

"Come on Darling!" He shouted. My dad's voice sounded so surprised that it was being used on me. It only made me feel guiltier for shunning him.

I let each foot hit a step heavily, with a 'clonk' of my shoe. My feet were not fully awake. Neither was I.

I had barley gotten any sleep last night. The dreams had not stopped.

They always ended the same way; he would see me looking at him and jump out the window in some dramatic way. Panic would run through me at the thought of suicide on my property, and I would find nothing; not a body or a bird… or a beautiful boy.

In the two weeks that I had been living here, I had found myself sitting on the stoop outside. I waited for the boy to pass by or to fall from the sky. It made me feel so stupid! It was childish dreams, brought on by my aunt's stupid book. Stupid…. That's all that I was. I had never even believed in Santa. Why would I suddenly live in Disney World? I just need to drop all these thoughts.

My dad had given me two weeks to get adjusted and now I was going to school. At first I was ticked, but then I thought that maybe this was exactly what I needed. School would keep my mind off the imaginary boy at the window.

And finally today I am realizing that this may be a bad idea. I had no idea about the kids here. I had no idea where to go. I wondered if they had any other Americans; my old school didn't have anybody from England. I was so screwed…

My dad's eyes looked much like mine; bags were under his eyes with sandman sand around his eye lashes. He hadn't slept a wink.

So I made a decision on the last step of the stair case, Dad staring at me. I was not mad at him anymore. I was probably making him so much more restless by not talking to him. This whole thing wasn't really his fault. I was a coward just like him; I would defiantly run away.

"Are you ready to go Danny?" he said, pulling his eyes from my face and looking down at his watch.

He probably suspected that I would yell, sigh, or just walk by. But I wasn't going to do that.

"Okay Daddy." I said softly. I walked into the kitchen, pretending not to see his shocked face.

I grabbed a pop tart from the pantry and walked back into the hall way. Dad was standing by the door with a slight smile.

This made me all the more disgusted with myself. Had my not speaking to him made him so sad that two nicely said words from me lit up his day? I was a terrible daughter.

"Shall we go?" he asked, jingling the keys.

**XXXXXXX**

The school was bigger then I anticipated. Did you really need all this room for a junior high? My last school was way smaller then this and it held 4rth grade through 12th.

No one had looked as me and my dad walked through the doors. I would never admit that his presence was comforting, but I was glad that he was helping me get my schedule and what not.

Kids sat on the bike racks and even by the dumpsters. I saw some taunting a boy with red hair and suspenders, and cringed.

I had never been into picking on people. I was never called ugly or anything, but I always got called things like 'shrimp' or 'munchkin.' They were normally just teasing me in a joking manner, but it always kind of got to me. I couldn't expect kids to act all nice here.

It reminded me of something wise that my mom had said; "One third of the people you meet will like you. One third of the people won't like you. And one third of the people won't care whether you live or die. And there is nothing we can do about It." that was something smart to remember.

The office was way to cold for my liking. The walls were white and so was the desk. The carpet was an ugly maroon color. It was giving me a head ache.

"Hello, I am Eli Darling and this is my daughter Danny Darling." he said in his charming voice. Placing his hand on my hat covered head.

The lady behind the counter had unnaturally blond hair, and way too much eyeliner. She had a frown on her double chinned face until she looked up at my father. Her painted lip pulled into what I guess was meant to be a sexy grin. My dad seemed a little grossed out, and I resisted the erg to laugh.

I don't think I like this place. My dad gets more attention from the opposite sex at my school. Great….

"Can I help you sir?" her English accent seemed a little whiny.

Was she deaf? He just introduced us which implies that it is my first day here.

"Umm… yes. I need my daughters schedule and what not. Danny Darling…"

"Oh! Of course!" she made no eye contact with me; she just turned to her computer and let her bangles jingle annoyingly as her fake nails typed away.

The bell above rung and I could hear kids talking and laughing in the hall ways and a couple of people come in the door.

The lady was still typing when the boy with red hair and suspenders came in with an adult. His head was tilted back with a bloody tissue over his nose.

They walked fast, but as the boy passed me his eyes flickered behind his Harry Potter glasses. I looked away quickly.

"Danielle Darling?" duh "You are in 1st period right now." really? Go figure (sarcasm)

She printed out my schedule and gave me a couple of brightly colored papers with rules and all that jazz. My dad had to stay and fill out my papers, so he kissed my cheek and I turned to go out.

That's I heard the sound of heels. I turned around in curiosity.

The woman had her brown hair pulled into an elegant bun. Her cream business suit accented her curves nicely and her pretty face was pulled into an authentic smile. Her green eyes shined when she looked at me…. and my dad.

"Welcome!" her accent rang in the air like bells.

"I am Ms. Ronell. I am the Principle." She extended her hand to my dad. He looked at it for a moment and then back at her face. What the hell was up with him? He was looking pretty stupid.

I saved my dad by extending my hand to shake hers and she turned her attention to me, smiling even wider. How did she smile like that?

"Danny Darling. This is my dad, Eli." Her smile tugged down just a bit and then went back up. Weird.

"You're American." She stated. I nodded.

Whatever trance my dad was in he seemed to wake from it.

"Oh! I'm from here but my little Danny is from Texas." He smiled down at me.

She stared at my dad and he stared back. Oh no….

"Well then, welcome home." He picked up her hand and kissed it. She giggled slightly. Why did Dad have to be so charming? I was blushing which was really weird. This whole thing was weird. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Danny, I am guessing you would not like to go by Danielle?" she asked. I nodded once again, not finding my voice.

"I will change the roll then. Why don't you come on back?" She asked me.

She said a farewell and laughed as my Dad said that they would be seeing a lot of each other. I got very angry at that; so I had had my share of trips to the principles' office? You want her to know that? What about the fresh start he promised me?

I didn't say anything when he said bye to me.

I followed her down a small hallway and into a bigger office. The walls were lined with awards and her degrees. A plotted plant rested in the corner. A name plate on the desk read 'Trisha Ronell.' Your typical office.

"I like Sponge Bob." She said suddenly. So they did have it in here! Wait why did she just suddenly say that? Oh right… damn shoe laces.

I looked down at my shoes and realized that she might have been analyzing me. I quickly yanked off my hat. You weren't supposed to wear them in a building.

"Take a seat" I did as she told. She didn't intimidate me in any way, but I felt I should do this quickly and obediently. I was in such a weird apnessphere that I wanted nothing more than to be on my way with my schedule like I was doing before she showed up. Why was I back here any way?

"You are probably wondering what you are doing back here." Good call lady "I am not only the school principle, I am the also the school consoler and I like to get to know my students." She said.

Did she want my life story? I like bubble baths and long walks on the beach sort of thing?

"Umm… wh-what do you want to know?" I never stuttered! Why was I stuttering?

"Well… what brings you to London?" She propped her chin in her palm and rested her elbow on her desk.

I didn't want to lie because she could probably find out the truth. But at the same time I didn't want to tell the truth. Back were I used to live, news traveled fast and the whole school knew that my drug addict mom ditched.

She took in my silence and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to answer." Her tone was sympathetic. I don't understand why it was sympathetic, but I'm guessing it was the look on my face or the fact that my eyes looked like Dads had this morning. It just all meshed together that I wasn't here for a happy reason.

But I didn't want to leave her hanging. She was a consoler, she couldn't say anything to anyone right?

"Family problems" I said in monotone.

She nodded and tilted her head. I guess I should elaborate, at least I felt obligated to. I didn't really want people knowing everything.

But at the same time… I wanted to tell someone everything.

"My dad didn't want to be were my mom had once been." I looked past her pretending to be interested with the blinds covering the window, wishing I hadn't said anything. It was the first time I had even talked about her.

The look of sympathy- which I didn't like- came back into place and her back straitened. She looked a little surprised that she was getting somewhere.

"Your mother passed on dear?" she asked.

"No" I thought back to the times when I had found her overdosed "almost, but no. not dead." I said. I was being rather candid, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Almost?" she tilted her head once again.

"She's a drug addict. She has had some near death experiences I guess. She ditched on my dad…. And me. Is what I mean" I blurted. She had nodded along and stopped when I said, 'and me.'

"I'm sorry." I had heard that before.

"I'm not. I was waiting for her to leave. I am just pissed that my dad has dragged me here." I realized what I had said and my eyes widened. I snapped my head to look at her face. She was smirking a little. I guess I was okay then…

"Well I hope you're an opinion will change. London is truly wonderful. And if you need anyone to talk to, I am here." I nodded and swallowed. It felt like the last drop of saliva had left my mouth. I had just told a total stranger about my mom.

The bell rang above.

"Oh! I will get someone to help you with your locker and lead you to 2nd period." She got up, straitening her suit after typing something in (I'm guessing changing the roll.)

She led me back into the office. We walked passed the sluttish secretary who was popping her gum childishly. We stopped at a door beside the desk, labeled 'nurse.'

The walls were a green color and the wrinkled old lady sitting on the stool by the counter looked as if she would keel over any second.

"Is Kenny Mocrow still in here?" she asked.

The old lady looked up from her romance novel which looked like it should not be around 8th graders seeing as how a half naked couple was posted on the cover. I suppressed an immature giggle. She nodded toward a curtain covered bed.

The curtain rustled slightly and out stepped the red head boy from earlier.

I could see him better in the brutal florescent lighting which his curly hair shined under. His face which was now half covered by a white bandage, had freckles and pimples. His murky hazel eyes were magnified, making them bug. He was probably two feet taller then me, and lanky. I could sympathize with him on the skinniness.

"Right here Ms. Ronell." His accent was shaky and unsure, and I noticed he had braces. Did everyone here have an accent? Duh Danny.

His eyes landed on me and he looked as if he would break into a sweat. He must not be used to being looked at by the opposite sex.

"Would you mind escorting Ms. Darling?" she motioned toward me.

He looked extremely nervous and I can only guess his mouth was as dry as mine had been. He looked at me in a way that was almost fearful. Was he scared of me? He was two feet taller!

I smiled slightly at him in reassurance. His eyes widened and he looked like he had seen a ghost for about two minutes. Ms. Ronell nodded in encouragement.

"Umm… sure" he squeaked.

Ms. Ronell wrote us passes and my locker combo.

"Have a nice day." She had said. I doubted it.

The red lockers and yellow and blue checkered floors that made up the hallways were empty. Kenny walked wobbly beside me and he had used his inhaler at least 3 times since we had left the office. I was getting concerned for his health.

He stopped suddenly causing me to almost stumble.

"This is your locker." He squeaked.

He showed me how to open it; his voice cracking every time he came to a number and squeaked it out again.

When it opened I shook of my bag and pulled out my binder.

"Thanks." I said as I slipped my bag into my locker and slammed it shut.

He looked at me in that same shocked way.

"Ummm…Uh…Yeah… Your welcome." He cracked.

He was extremely nervous and nerdy, but he seemed like a nice shy guy. I hadn't planned on making friends, but it might make this place a little less like hell to have a reliable resource.

"I'm Danny by the way." I said.

"What?" He squeaked in disbelief.

"I said I'm Danny. You must be Kenny." His eyes were still wide as he nodded.

"Can you tell me where…" I looked down at my schedule "Math with Mr. Norman is?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and turned on his foot. As he walked he mumbled something to himself about "Weird day" I had to agree with him on that.

When we walked into the room, the balding man at the over head gave us a disapproving stare. Until he realized I was new.

Someone muttered "Dork" and I made the mistake of looking up. The boy, who had said it, had been one of the guys who had beaten up Kenny. Bully. I didn't really care about that though. Every pair of eyes was on me. I wasn't intimidated, but know one liked stares were they know they are being judged.

Kenny handed him the passes and went to sit down, receiving a few more rude comments.

The teacher looked down at the slip and wrote something down on a folder. He turned back to the kids who were now talking amongst themselves. Some were talking about me.

"Class, this is Danny Darling. Your new classmate…."

"Well Danny" said the bully "Welcome to London." He than winked along with some other boys.

_Great_

Maybe dreaming about imaginary boys at your window was better then this.


End file.
